The Other Lannister Girl
by c.cook13
Summary: Ariel Lannister is the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister. She is not the typical Lady, although she could have men fight wars for her, she enjoys fighting in her own, and Robert Baratheon's Rebellion as well. This is a story of her choices between what is right and wrong, between love and hate, between being loyal to the kingdom, and loyal to her family...
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfiction! Game of Thrones style. For those who don't know... I am an other character writer. I add a character and shake the worlds! Woohoo. I've gotten much better than when I started but I am still not great!**

**Meet Ariel Lannister everyone!**

* * *

**During the Baratheon Rebellion**

Ariel Lannister stood in front of a looking glass. At the age of ten and six, she had a fuller body than most girls her age, and one that rivaled her sister, Cersei, who was two years Ariel's senior. Although, Cersei's body was more woman than her age as well. Any other day, the beauty and youth Ariel possessed would give her an advantage, and welcomed one at that. She, and her sister, were a high born, and very wealthy Ladies of Westeros. She was a Lannister, power and gold were as common in her and her sibling's birthright as blood was in every other man and his family. Her father was Lord of Casterly Rock, and had served as the hand of the King. Her oldest brother and Cersei's twin, Jamie, was a kings guard, a gold cloak. He now lived in the capital, King's Landing. Ariel stared at her reflection, no… no this beauty would not help her. In fact, it would most likely get her killed.

"Stare any longer into that thing dear sister, and I would have believe you gone with the way of the other lady of the castle." Came a sly, young voice. She turned to her little brother, in age and statue, Tyrion. He was ten and five, but was no higher than some children, he was a dwarf, and father hated him for that. But he was smart, and Ariel loved him for it. He taught her things that the old women her father forced her to sit under would not. As a lady, Ariel was only permitted to learn the names of houses, their lords, and sigils. The rest of her education was on needle work, and music, and all other manner or ways in which to achieve a husband, have babies, and be a mother to said babies. It was maddening, and degrading, and useless to Ariel. She knew she was smarter than that, she knew she was meant for more and worth more than to lie on her back and have babies. Tyrion taught her strategy, and information and even a dialect. Ariel now knew of the slave cities and free cities, she knew how to talk the graces of women and understand the politics of men. She smiled at her beloved brother.

"I do not belong here." Ariel said to him, he let out a laugh.

"Well if you do not belong here, than there is no hope for me either. We can be outcasts together." Tyrion smiled,

"He's holding our brother hostage…" Ariel sighed.

"What?" Tyrion serioused, as he always did when Jamie was involved.

"No offense to you brother, but do you think that our father would give the heir to Casterly rock to a life of holding no land and fathering no sons?" Ariel asked.

"I guess not." Tyrion said with realization.

"When father left, it was when this rebellion was just whispers. The King wanted to swear father's loyalty... what better than with his own blood?"

"What are you going to do?" Tyrion said, Ariel looked at him, meeting his eyes. They bore through each other with a silent understanding, as they usually did. They were the smart ones after all.

"I," he gestured her to follow back into her room, and she followed. "Took this book back, finding it missing from my collection." He held up a book from the table beside her bed, "It was when the moon was high, and you were sleeping. I saw you, because I knew I could not get it back from you while you were awake. Then I left." He took the book and gave her a slight bow. "I love you sister."

"Thank you brother." Ariel smiled and walked back to her looking glass. Tonight was the night. As she took the sword, pack, armor and dagger from the hiding spot inside the wall, she ran over everything she had heard from the servant tunnels today. Robert Baratheon's rebellion was near the rock, about half a day's ride. She concentrated on the mental image of the map she had taken earlier, as she took the razor sharp dagger and started on her long blonde tresses. Hair fell around her and when she was finished, it was not glamorous, but she did look like a middle class boy. That was good enough cover. There was no going back, she was joining the Rebellion, tonight.

She bound her chest, then slipped on a tunic, that was too large, then the under plate and top plate. The trousers came next, as she tucked the tunic in, the bulk helped hide her figure. The face was still feminine, but she mixed the weathered stone from the wall with water and spread it all over her body, even her face. It was not the perfect disguise, but in a rebellion of hundreds, she would not stick out. She grabbed her weapons and went to leave through an old servant tunnel under the floorboard. Ariel hesitated for a second, and considered leaving a note for her father, but decided not to. She would not have anyone think that her father had prior knowledge, or any knowledge of her whereabouts. She slipped out of the castle, then the city unnoticed. She mounted a messenger stable horse, and stripped it to just a plain leather saddle. She mounted like a man and rode off.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot a disclaimer last time... I do not own the characters from the beloved novels/ hit tv show! They belong to George R.R. Martin and the show is owned by HBO. **

**Second Chapter! Ariel meets the men!**

* * *

Hours of the night passed, and she was tired and sore. The sky began to shade pink when she finally saw a banner flag, a stag. She thanked the gods, the old and new, that she had arrived. Ariel had arrived in a critical moment, she saw perched on her small hill, and advancement of men loyal to the mad king, then she saw Baratheon men rise to attack. Ariel signal's her horse to run faster. She flew down the hill, through the camp, and practically jumped off her horse ready to fight. She had learned everything she knew of swordsmanship from books and watching her father's men train. Every stance and pose was neatly organized in her head and practiced in silence, late at night. She fought like a man, a well-trained man. Ariel cut down king's man after king's man. She had never been in a battle before and found it invigorating. She noticed a Baratheon man had fallen, and a king's man was over him. Ariel stabbed the man in white and helped the other man to his feet. The man thanked him, and Ariel replied with a curt nod, just like she had seen men do. The two fought side by side, Ariel noticing that she was a better swordsmen than most on the battlefield. Her fierceness, strength, and style was gaining her attention from both sides, but as a man. She kept her head and did not reply with her voice, but with a curt gesture, usually a nod. When the fighting was done, the sun was only hours from setting. Ariel dragged herself where she had tied her horse and practically collapsed under a tree. She had ridden all night and had been awake for over a day straight. She had only rested when she heard voice coming towards her.

"Hey boy." A man said, Ariel immediately reached for her sword, then she noticed it was the first man she had helped. He had brown eyes with deep brown hair. "Calm yourself. Just came to thank you." He showed Ariel a plate of food, and a flask. Ariel removed her hand from her hilt and accepted the offering with a nod.

"Benjen… Benjen Stark." He said, again Ariel gave a curt nod. "Can you not speak boy?" Ariel took the chance to cover her feminine voice, and shook her head no. "Ahh.. that explains it. Well come on, my brother wants to meet you. Can you write?" without thinking, Ariel nodded, then hated herself. Not many middle class workers could write. Damn. "Great. We'll get you some more food, and feed and water this beautiful beast." He patted her horse, and took the lead of him, while Ariel munched on the fruit and bread he had given her, trying to be less than her graceful self, but not too lax that she would disgust herself. She followed Benjen into a large tent, there was a man, tall as a small tree, and muscles of the best knights. He had hair of black and deep thoughtful eyes, she was in the presence of Robert Baratheon. Ariel bent at her waist slightly, a bit in awe of the man.

"Boy, this is Robert Baratheon and my brother, Eddard Stark." Benjen said, Ariel's eyes drifted to a man at the planning table. He look much like Benjen, but more serious. He was a smart, calculating man, she could see it in his eyes. Another short bow was given to Eddard as well. "Forgive him, he cannot speak. But says he can write." Ariel nodded at Benjen's words.

"I hear you saved my brother today, and other men have told us of your skill. That you rode up and joined right into the battle." Eddard walked up to her and seemed to be boring straight into her. Ariel tried to stay calm, and show no signs of disloyalty, or signs that she had never stood this close to a man that was not her father or brother.

"Ned. The boy defended your brother and fought with us honorably. At least give him a chance to write you an answer." Robert boomed, and she tried to hide her thankfully relieved look, but failed when Robert laughed. "Worry not boy, this wolf's bark is worse than his bite." He handed her a stick of thin coal and lead her to parchment. Ariel was careful to hold the writing utensil in her opposite than normal hands. The Septas always remarked how she had the most beautiful and graceful movements and work. It did not matter if she was writing, sewing, dancing or speaking. It was all beautiful and graceful, and that was not the ideal here.

"Well, first things first boy, your name?" Robert asked. Ariel held the coal stick in her wrong hand and it was shaky, both from not being used and because she had miscalculated… she had not thought of a name. She thought quickly and picked a character from a book she had read.

'Arden.' She wrote, and the script looked horrid, and she smiled. 'Thatch.' She added.

"Arden… a strong name. Any relation to the Reger Thatch in Tully territory?" Benjen asked, Damn… she knew the name sounded familiar. She shook her head no.

"Shame… Ned here just married the Tully's youngest. She is a beauty." Robert playfully shoved Eddard 'Ned' Stark.

"So Arden… what are you doing here?" Ned asked.

'I wanted to fight for what is right… and for my brother.' She wrote her answered honestly.

"Your brother? He killed your brother?" Robert asked.

'No… he's collateral.' Ariel wrote.

"The mad King is doing the same with my sister." Ned said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "You're one of us now, Arden." Ariel nodded her head, feeling a flutter with Ned's stark hand on her shoulder. She heard a man come into the tent, a scout.

"Lannister is in the war now." The boy said, Ariel knew her father would be soon. "They are heading up the mount by us."

"Then we head down the sea way, straight to the rock." Ned said.

"Lannister should have stayed out of this war." Robert growled, Ariel knew it was a trap set by her father, she reached quickly for the charcoal and began to write as quickly as she could with her non dominate hand.

"What is it boy?" Robert asked, but Ariel already started writing a story about how she heard in a tavern that it was a trap. She explained that they were trying to trap them against the sea.

"Is this the truth?" Ned looked at Arden.

'Yes Milord' Ariel wrote, 'My suggestion is to frighten Tywin. Come from the mountain range into the open. Come up from behind, it is a smaller segment in that way, he will retreat and he will stay at the rock. Do not attack the rock, sir. His army is only matched by his piles of gold.'

"How can we trust you?" the boy said, looking Ariel up and down.

'I heard some red men talking about it in a pub.' Ariel wrote. 'Please Milords, listen to me.' She looked into both Robert and Ned's eyes. Ned's bore into her as were their custom, and he nodded.

"The lad is telling the truth." Ned concluded, him and Robert started formulating a plan to come from behind and surprise the Lannister Army. The messenger boy glared at Ariel as he left, Benjen came beside her.

"Making enemies is just as easy as making friends out here," he said, handing her a stack of parchment and the coal stick, then leading her from the tent. "How does a common folk like yourself know so much about war?" Ariel wrote.

'My father was a soldier, but he was hurt he moved to a village and stayed there. Married my mom and had my older brother, my sister, my self, and a younger brother.'

"That explains your manners. Your father seems like a fine man and did a fine job." Benjen said, Ariel's head swam with the irony, but she kept it off her face. "How did you wind up in this mess?"

'The King wanted my father to fight, he cannot nor did he want to. So he took my older brother instead. My younger brother is…' Ariel almost wrote imp but she did not want to give herself away, 'a cripple. My sister is a woman. I knew I needed to fight to get my brother back and for what is right. The Mad king is a disservice and a disgrace to the iron throne and his people. I maybe common folk, but I am still miles above his kind.' Then Ariel wished she hadn't written that. Her temper was getting the better of her sensibility, but Benjen just laughed.

"They'll burn you alive for saying that." He said.

'If Robert does not win, that is our fate anyway.' Ariel added.

"Good lad. Go get some sleep. We ride soon." Ariel gave the Stark a questioning look. "With your help we have a new strategy… and a plan to attack at night." Benjin said, leaving Ariel under the tree where he had found her. He left her a mat and her horse was well fed, watered, and brushed. Ariel leaned back and fell asleep. Maybe it was because she was exhausted, but it was easier to fall asleep on the ground than she thought it would be.

* * *

**Next! Ariel fights her father's own men! **

**I hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers... or reader. Hahaha. Sorry it's taken a bit. But here is the new chapter! The story syncs to book/season 1 towards the end of the chapter.. I kind of use both.. anywho hope you enjoy! I do not own these character that were created by George R. R. Martin! **

**Ps this is a repost, it was brought to my attention that it is Benjen, not Benjin, so I changed it in both chapters he's in. Thank you.**

* * *

She woke up to Benjen shaking her.

"Up boy! Time to frighten some lions." He dragged her to her feet and loaded her up with armor. The Stark was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Benjen. Show some restraint." Ned said, in his normal even voice.

"Ned, show some excitement!" Benjen clapped his brother on the back. Ariel watched amused as she fumbled with strapping on her armor. She had to bite her tongue when she broke her nail on a piece.

"Never put on proper boy?" Ned asked. "I guess not." He replied has Ariel shook her head. She held her breath when he got to her chest plate. It was not out of fear of Ned discovering her breasts under the layer of clothing, no. It was out of the fiery flush of lust that immediately ran through her. "There boy. Remember how I just taught you."

Ariel nodded her head then it registered what he had just said… she had not even heard him speaking to her. Her ears were burning too hot, as was the rest of her.

When night fell the army moved. Ariel mounted her horse and began to join the pack, when the messenger boy from earlier that day came to her.

"Robert Baratheon wants you to ride with him in the lead." He said coldly, the young boy's blue grey eyes shown in the moonlight, and he clearly did not like Ariel. Ariel politely nodded in his direction and rode to the front.

"Ah boy! Since you were the one who thought of this damned plan, it is only right that you see these lions get fucked." Robert boomed laughing. They rode fast and over the hills quickly, stopping at the top of a large one and looked down at the pitifully small Lannister segment in the valley. Robert saw them and without signal rode down the hill, the army behind him followed his lead, Ariel included. The battle begin, although with the rate Ariel and Ned were grounding men with their swords and Robert with his axe, as well as the other strong numbers of Baratheon loyal men behind them, it was not much of a battle. Robert allowed half of the segment of lions to retreat and go tell Tywin Lannister of their defeat. As they left, Ariel noticed something in a tree, a man with a bow. He was aimed at Robert.

"No." Ariel said out loud, while she was alone and watering her horse. She ran and pushed Robert out of the way and threw her dagger at the tree. It hit the man and he fell to the ground with a thumb.

"Bloody fucking hell boy!" Robert said, clearly upset by pushed. Ariel pointed at the arrow in the ground and motioned for him to follow. He did and so did Ned Stark, those two were always by each other's side. There on the ground lay a dying Lannister man, with Ariel's dagger buried in his gut.

"You hit this man from back there? With a dagger?" Ned said astonished.

"Aye he did!" Robert clapped his shoulder and shook him. "Let's get this man a tent to sleep in tonight! And a hot meal!" he boomed, "And I've had a near death experience, so wine, lots of wine!" Ariel ate with the men and wished she could share along with their stories. Ned told of his wife Catlyn, and Ariel felt a twinge of something sickening, but she hide it.

"They met just long enough to plant a babe in her!" Robert nudged Ariel and laughed. Another glass of wine was poured, and Ariel made it about half way through before she had to refuse. She did not want her secret revealed because she got too drunk to stand after a small victory. She stood and bowed, feigning a yawn.

"Aye, go get your rest Arden." Ned alerted Robert to her leaving, Ariel bowed again and left. Benjen led her to her tent and bid her a good night. She walked into her tent and in a flash she had a ragged hand covering her mouth and a knife at her throat.

"Scream, and you will be dead… Lady Lannister." The voice said, it was familiar. Ariel froze. "Yes, I have found you out, although your disguise was good for these idiots who have only heard of Lady Ariel Lannister's beauty, I have seen it. Even as a man, you were too beautiful. Some things you cannot hide." He said sliding his hand under her man's tunic shirt. Ariel got loose and dug her elbow into his gut and pushed him away. She turned to see the messenger boy.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Besides that cunt of yours, Robert Baratheon… dead." He said. "And the piles of gold offered for your safe return, of course I cannot be faulted for not if Robert's men had already had their sweet way with you." The man eyed her, Ariel noted that he planned to rape her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Not someone you would know. A bastard who is being paid to feedback information on this uprising and who knows he will be legitimized if he brings home the littlest lioness and the head of the usurper." He chuckled. "And once I am legitimized, I will tell Tywin that I don't mind marrying his precious daughter, even with her flower plucked."

"You are not strong enough to kill Robert Baratheon." Ariel said, glaring.

"No… but you are," he smiled, "and you will."

"Or what?" she glared defiantly.

"You won't have to worry about your maidenhead… because you will not make it home. And the Mad King will hear that you were apart of the ranks. Tywin had betrayed him, and your brothers and sister and father will die." Ariel straightened. "Shall we take a walk, My Lady?" Ariel obeyed, she straightened her tunic and felt the make sure she had her dagger hidden on her hip. They walked to the tent and entered.

"Aye, what the bloody hell is it boy?" Robert growled.

"My Lord, this boy is not who he claims to be," the messenger said before Ariel could speak. He ripped the first layer tunic from her body. Her breasts were still bound, but it did not cover the curvature that could be seen the top of the bottom tunic and the figure she boasted.

"A woman? I've been fighting alongside a woman?" Robert asked, the messenger caught Ariel off guard and knocked her to the ground,

"Not just any woman My Lord, Ariel Lannister." That set the men in the tent on edge.

"Yes. I am Ariel Lannister." Ariel spoke for the first time. "That is the truth. But before I continue…" she paused, in one swift movement she pulled the dagger from her hip, spun and lifted herself up slightly, stabbing the man in the torso. She must have also pierced his purse, because he fell to the ground and gold coin spilled with his blood. "This man is an informant for my father. He tried to use my secret to force me to assassinate you Lord Baratheon. "Ariel said standing, Ned inspected the groaning messenger boy.

"These are Lannister coin." He confirmed.

"That Son of a bitch." Robert spat, then turned to Ariel. "How can I know I can trust you, little lion girl?"

"Because I told you my father's military plan, I save you from an assassin and because when I told my story I spoke true. He has my brother." Ariel defended.

"Jamie Lannister is a gold cloak, a comfortable member of the brotherhood of the protectors of the king, hardly a prisoner of war." Ned Stark pointed out with a glare.

"He was the youngest inductee…" Ariel affirmed. "The same day my father spoke of returning to the Rock and leaving the Handship behind." She stepped forward and matched Ned's stare, "My father is no fool. Do you believe that so?"

"Aye that can be said." Ned spoke slowly.

"Not even a fool would leave his only heir to a live of no children and no land." Ariel spoke gracefully. "My brother is the leverage over my father's Gold and Armies." Ned stared at her for a few more moments then nodded.

"She speaks true Robert." Ned said, and Robert stepped forward.

"As for this worm…" Ariel took Ned Starks sword and in one guide cut the messenger's head from his body then kneeled before the two men. "I, Ariel Lannister, swear my loyalty to you Robert Baratheon and to you Eddard Stark. I swear it in return for saving my brother's life, from the Mad King. And I swear we will win this war, or I will die next to you and your good men trying. I swear it by all the gods."

"You have my trust." Robert said.

"And mine." Ned agreed.

**Present Day Westeros, years after the war.**

Ariel got up from her tent and looked around. It was so early morning that the sun still slumbering. She got up from her travel bed and began to dress. All her small things and corset, then her tighter than men's trousers and then tied her almost dress like top. From the back it looked like a floor length dress, but the front shoes it stopping under her waist. A golden Lannister Lion was on her neck, dangling from a chocker like chain. She laced up her boots and walked out of the tents, passing by one of her so called hand maidens on the way.

"Hot tea please. And fetch my cloak from the trunks. The crimson with the fur trim and gold at the bottom." The handmaiden bowed and bustled away. Ariel rolled her eyes and went about to the starting fire. She hated having hand maidens, she always woke before they did and like any Lannister did not like waiting for anything. As Ariel sat, she was greeted with tea and her cloak, not by a maiden but by her little brother Tyrion.

"Bossing around maids already?" he tutted.

"What good are they when I wake before them? I don't see why I am forced to have them." Ariel sighed sipping.

"Because you are a highborn lady and Father would throw a fit if you did not." The imp responded.

"He would throw his money." Ariel chuckled.

"That too…" Tyrion laughed with her. "Although I am shocked to see you arise this early, I hear you drank the King under his own table last night."

"I always out drink Robert. Years of practice." Ariel laughed. "I am shocked to see you awake."

"I want to get a head start… there is a whorehouse nearby and I want to sample the northern wears." Tyrion said.

"Cersei won't like that." Ariel warned.

"Sure she will! I mean she doesn't like me, and I will be too busy to ruin her grand entrance into Winterfell." Tyrion flourished his hand for flare. Ariel shook her head amused.

"Alright. Go. I saw and heard you speak of nothing." She replied.

"And that's why you're my favorite!" Tyrion said, turning to ride off. Ariel broke her fast in peace watching the sun lighten the dark blue of night to a lighter blue as its rays painted the sky and drowned the stars.

* * *

**I know I changed pace, but I think it's kind of cool. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, new chapter. First I own no one and nothing! Enjoy**

* * *

The camp started to awake after day break, Ariel sighed at the loss of silence. The first person to actually sit and speak with her was her older brother Jamie.

"Good morning Ariel." He said. "Care to break your fast with me?" he asked.

"I already have eaten. Thank you." She said, her older brother was being suspiciously nice to her. "What does Cersei want?" she added knowingly.

"She wants to speak with you." He said. Ariel sighed and headed to her sister's tent. She nodded at the guards outside of it. One announced her.

"Send her in." and they opened the flap for her.

"Good morning, Queen." Ariel said, purposely leaving out the 'my' as custom said she should include.

"You need to speak with Robert." The blonde said bluntly.

"May I inquire what about?" Ariel said faking politeness.

"He wants Joffery to ride into Winterfell." Her sister griped.

"I still do not see a problem." Ariel told her sister honestly.

"These Northern Savages can hurt him." Cersei spat.

"Sister… Joffery is to be their king. Northernmen need to see strength before they put forth trust. This I know from experience. Joffery what he wants to do, if you must. But he is almost of age, after his next name day he could marry and be king of the gods seemed fit to bestow that. This may be his only chance to show himself here in the North."

"Seeing my son should not be why these people should trust him, they should trust him because he will be their king. Nothing more about it." Cersei glared.

"Well I trust MY king, and if Robert says his son rides, he does." Ariel shrugged.

"You're useless. Go." And with that Ariel was dismissed. Ariel left and rolled her eyes at her older brother who was waiting at the flap of the tent.

"Went well?" Jamie asked flashing his develaire smile.

"She called me useless for not agreeing with her." Ariel said.

"You think Joffery should ride in?" he asked.

"What is, at the Rock, our future king rode into the city, riding in the carriage with his mother at that age… what would you think?"

"Well…" Jamie started,

"The truth Jamie." Ariel snapped, he sighed.

"I would think he was a boy king, and a coward." He affirmed quietly.

"Exactly. " Ariel said, walking off. Robert was saddling up. "Good Morning Your Grace."

"Ariel, You are riding at my side." He said in his authoritative gruffness.

"No My King, I figure I would ride in the carriage with my sister." Ariel teased.

"I am sure I have a Knight who would do you the kindness and take the head from your shoulders instead." He laughed and Ariel joined in. Ariel walked to get up on her horse and saw Joffery getting on his horse.

"Nephew." She nodded to him. "If I may, I think you need to wear a different cloak." Looking at his golden cloak with white fur trim. It seemed to pompous.

"What are you talking about Aunt?" he said in his natural vicious voice.

"You are going to the jewel of the north, and you look pious." Ariel said.

"Pious? I am their prince. I should look better than them." He rolled his eyes, Ariel's hand itched to strike him.

"Boy." Came Robert's voice. "You will respect your Aunt. You may be King next, but you would not be here is not for her."

"Yes father." Joffery responded. "Apologizes Aunt."

"Forgiven. Here, I had this made for you." Ariel had a maid bring a package to her and gave it to Joffery. It was a beautiful black fur lined cloak. Expensive embroidery and the clasp was gold.

"This is quite a gift, thank you Aunt." Joffery said donning it. Ariel nodded and mounted your horse. There were kingsguard first, the. Robert, then Joffery and Ariel with the Hound right behind them, then more guards then the carriage then the rest of the envoy.

"Aunt, how was the war?" Joffery asked, Ariel was a bit taken aback.

"Has your father not told you tales? It seems he cannot contain them in my presence. " The hound scoffed.

"He has, but you are a woman." Joffery said. _He knows the difference? _

"It was no different than for any man. I was dressed as a man. It worked, for a while." Ariel smiled.

"Is it true you slew more Targarean men than any other solider?" Joffery asked.

"Aye, especially in Kings Landing, I had to, to survive." Ariel nodded, Joffery chuckled. "May I ask what amuses you?"

"You're a woman. The war hero woman." He said chuckling.

"Let me offer you this advice nephew that will come to use when it is your time on the throne. People are not always what they seem. Do not count or discount someone just by the way they look. After I was found out a woman, many discounted me, and they paid for it. One guard, I will never forget, learn the lesson the hard way. 'I will hold you no mercy little girl. I need a nice cunt in my life.' He laughed at me." Ariel explained.

"What did you do?" The prince asked,

"I carved him a cunt before killing him." Ariel chuckled darkly.

"Damn girl." The hound growled.

"Find out who is on your side nephew. Don't count them out because they do not look like much, and do not count them in because they are strong men." Ariel said honestly. Joffery did not say anything, they were at the gates of Winterfell. The procession rode in to see the Stark Family lined up to greet them. Robert dismounted his horse, with help of a set of small stairs. He claimed that they made sure he always dismounted like a King but Ariel knew he was just fat and a fall from a horse is a hard fall for a fat man. Ariel saw Ned catch her eye and she could not contain herself. She did not wait for her sister to exit the carriage, like she was supposed to. She dismounted and walked up behind Robert. When Robert got to the line of Starks they all bowed.

"My god you've gotten fat." Was all that Robert said. Ned arose in silence.

"Well for the record, I am the only one who doesn't look old." Ariel piped up from behind. The three friends began to laugh.

"Saying your king looks old is punishable by losing your tongue." Ned joked.

"Ned, if this is the worst thing I say to my king today, it's a good day for him." Ariel mused back.

"And we would have to fetch your maester, because our Ariel would have fallen ill." Robert laughed again. Ariel knew her sister was behind her, she could feel Cersei's eyes glaring into the back of her. She sighed, rolled her eyes and stepped aside. The Starks greeted the Queen justly, but Ariel was distracted by a faint whispering.

"Where's the imp?" the youngest Stark girl, Arya she was called, asked her fiery haired sister.

"Shut up." The older girl, Sansa, shoved her. Cersei heard them as well and whispered

"Where is our brother?"

"I have no idea." Ariel whispered back. "You and Robert are my job, he is not."

"No, Robert and I are Jamie's job, he is a kingsgaurd, you are not." Cersei hissed back, "Find him."

"It's Jamie's job to listen to you." Ariel responded, "Ask him. I'll stay with Robert." She smirked, Cersei looked at her younger sister and marched to her twin brother.

"Lady Stark, thank you for the gracious welcome, but may I inquire into chambers and a warm bath?" Ariel smiled sweetly. Lady Stark looked unemotional, and Ariel kept smiling. They two women did not dislike each other, but they both knew after the war Ariel tried to get both her father with his money and Robert with his kingship to annul the marriage between her and Ned so she could marry Ned Stark. Sadly, Catelyn Stark had a child already, a son, and Lord Tully was not settling for his eldest daughter to be bought out of her marriage and stuck with a bastard.

"Yes, Your chambers are all finished." Catelyn said.

"I'll take her mother." Sansa piped up.

"I wanted to take her." Arya defended.

"I would be gracious for both of the company." Ariel smiled at the girls.

"I'm Sansa Stark Lady Lannister." Sansa curtsied beautifully, it looked as if she had been practicing it for weeks.

"I'm Arya." The youngest tried to copy her sister, but it was obvious that it was because she had to.

"Well, Ladies Stark, lead the way. But please, call me Ariel. No need to put yourselves out in your own home." Ariel smiled following the girls.

"It's so exciting to host you Lady…" Sansa stooled herself at Ariel's glance. "Ariel."

"Thank you Sansa."

"So, you really dressed as a man and fought in the war?" Arya asked excitedly.

"Yes little wolf, I did. Although the man façade did not last as long as I would have hoped… but I admit, it was both a shock and a thrill to ride into the largest battle at Kings Landing as a woman and cut down those in my path. Well thrill for me, shock for them." Ariel giggled and Arya smiled wide.

"You are my idol Ariel." Arya said.

"Forgive my sister's frank honesty." Sansa piped up, embarrassed at her sister's fervor.

"Nonsense Sansa, I am glad I could be a hero to a brave Wolf." Ariel patted her young girl's head at they reached her chambers.

"Here you are Lady Ariel." Sansa said, Ariel chuckled,

"Lady Ariel. I guess I can accept that. Thank you Ladies Stark. I shall see you both at the feast." Ariel chuckled at the girls and entered the room, a maid came with her things and she immediately sent her out for hot water. A few minutes later three maids came back with buckets of steaming water, the oldest woman boasting about the youth retaining minerals in the hot spring waters under Winterfell. Ariel just hurried them out as fast as she could. When they were gone, she pinned her hair up, stripped naked, and slipped into the hot water sighing happily. She started scrubbing off the grime that comes with riding without a hot bath when there was a knock at her chamber door.

"Gods damn it all." She muttered and put on a robe and cracked the door. Jamie was standing there in all of his glittering glory. "Yes?" she opened the door.

"Don't pretend you have no idea why I am here." Jamie sighed a bit annoyed,

"I can only assume it's because you've mistakenly walked to the wrong sisters room." Ariel sighed then smirked.

"No… Cersei is beyond angry at you. First you greet the Starks with the King then you tell you don't have to listen to her…"

"I don't."

"Stop being a child Ariel." Jamie snapped. " The argument you made this morning about the North needing to see Joffery? Well they need to see their Queen as someone to respect. How will they see her if her own sister has no respect for her?"

"Fine… I'll be good… can I just avoid her?" Ariel asked.

"Fair enough… honestly Ariel." He shook his head, "Couldn't you just sew?"

"And pop put kids? I don't think so. I'm back to my father. Goodbye brother." And she shut the door in his face.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
